Kyle "Snowy" Snowington
"And I don't like it when people point guns at me that are bigger than mine." -Snowy to ONI Project Daedalus upon being drawn on. Kyle Snowington (A.K.A. Snowy) is an expert pilot and a mercenary. He is a Staff Seargeant and pilot on The (Insert name of the +25 Year RP ship here) Biography Snowy was the second of seven children born in the North End of New Boston, USA, on Earth. He grew up in a middle class family despite being one of nine mouths to feed. In his youth, he was constantly in trouble in either school or the local law. He was forced into the military by his parents , thinking it would teach him obedience. At first, it did as he passed basic training easily. Within a year, he was a corporal for a SpecOp Division of the UNSC Marines. According to his superiors, he constantly practiced insuboardination, leading to his eventual discharge from the UNSC. Post UNSC/Pre-Mercenary Returning home was not easy for Snowy after his family found out about him being kicked out of the UNSC. He was kicked out of his home, and forced to livein a hostel in a less-than desirable part of New Revere with a Sangheili roommate. His roommate there was an arms dealer that used to supply the Covenant as they prepared for war with the UNSC and her colonies. He taught Snowy about some of these weapons, hoping to give him an edge if he ever had to face the Covenant in the future. Snowy took some of his help to heart and decided to leave Earth and see if he could make a living among the stars. The arms dealer supplied him with enough ammo and a Seraph to fly out on. He then left Earth behind and made course for the nearest inhabited system outside of the Sol System. Becoming a Mercenary The first system Snowy could get to was Tatooine. While he was there, he came across a few thugs ganging up on a passerby in the streets. While most other bystanders simply watched on or got away, he jumped in to fend them off. However, Snowy underestimated the ability of the passerby, who was able to beat most of the thugs off. As they ran, one drew on them and fired as he got away. Snowy took the bullet, which was intended for the passerby. When he came to, he discovered that it was the passerby that rescued him and took him back to his flat on the edge of the town. He revealed that he was a former Mandalorian rebel that left his homeworld to become a bounty hunter. He never gave Snowy his real name, telling him to simply call him "Fett", a common surname for Mandalorians according to him. Fett offered to teach Snowy the trade of being a hired gun, as well as helping him hone his skills. According to Fett, his moves in the fistfight were "sloppy and inadequate" Through his training and advice, Snowy was able to get a few minor jobs as a mercenary for some clients, and even a bounty job from the Hutt Clan. He took the experience from these jobs well and eventually left Tatooine to take jobs in other systems. After about a year, he ended up on Gardiex, setting up a permanent hideout in the remnants of an abandoned crashsite of a Type 32 Capricorn Class Heavy Assault Gunship on an uninhabited island in the Western Hemisphere. By 2561, Snowy had became a respected merc in about a quarter of the galaxy. He was approached by an unnamed, overly paranoid businessman to take care of a Leviathan executive that was, in quote "trying to kill him with robots". Snowy accepted the contract and immediately left to fulfill his end of the job. Upon arriving at the area the target was at, Snowy was informed that his security detail should only be at a minimum. He later learned that the info was false,and barely escaped the system alive. Upon leaving slipspace, he arrived near a planet, planning to hideout on it. He was warned by a UNSC frigate in orbit that he was in restricted space and could not enter the planet. He ignored the warnings and was attacked by a squadron of Shortsword Fighters. Snowy was able to take down three of the four enemy fighters, only to be shot down by the fourth. He survived the crash and made an escape for a nearby passing UNSC Mammoth, thinking he'd be better off being captured than killed. Upon getting inside, ONI's Project Daedalus met him, intending to kill him for being a stowaway. Snowy was able to talk his way out of the situation, and keep from being killed after shooting a shotgun out of Daedalus' hand, and remained on the Mammoth until Daedalus and her accomplaces attacked a UNSC outpost in hopes of commandeering a shuttle out of here. Snowy was the last to leave the Mammoth, and was immediately captured by a squad of UNSC Marines. He was taken aboard the same frigate he encountered, but due to a lack of prisoner cells aboard, he was stowed in a cryotube until he could be sent to a prison. During the travel to the prison, the ship was struck by a heavy meteor shower, and destroyed. Snowy's cryotube was spared and sent floating among the wreckage until a salvage vessel found it. He was thawed out and given a ride back to his hideout by the vessel's owner. Genesis Asparagus After returning home to his hideout after being unfrozen, Snowy did a little traveling around through the Terminus Systems, even working part-time in a tattoo parlor on Omega for a few months. When a civil gang war broke out, Snowy, with the help of a Quarian named Kai'Marlaa, managed to fight their way off the station and escape. After the escape, Kai'Marlaa became Snowy's partner, working as a technician for most of his jobs. A year later, Snowy received an invitation to join the crew of a new Alliance Navy ship named the Dawn of Reverance. He accepted the contract, and left immediately to join the crew. Upon arrival, he became acquainted with Kacht-ta, a hunter, Archer, a secret agent working for ISIS, Mars, an ex-ODST commander, and Q himself. At some point after the Dawn of Reverance began its journey through the galaxy to build its crew, it came under attack by Necromorphed Xenomorphs. Snowy took part in the fighting, ending up being smashed through a wall leading to the women's restroom when tackling a large Xenomorph. He later joined a party in recruiting a wrestler by the name of Aggro, on Jupiter's moon of IO, but first holding off against alien pirates boarding the cruiser. During another recruitment mission, this time, to Mandalore, Snowy didnt take part in the landing party, only to go down there himself inboard his Seraph after hearing about free alcoholic drinks on the surface. he landed only to be beaten savagely by the natives upon contact. After the crew returned to the Milky Way galaxy, Snowy took part in helping Mars bring down ONI once and for all, helping in numerous ways from supplying the group with better guns, ammunition and supplies to bringing down an ONI gunship attacking them on one of Jupiter's moons. Hunting Saren Arc After the death of Captain Soche, Snowy was informed by Kai'Marlaa nar Qwib-Qwib that the colony of Eden Prime had been put under attack by Gethforces. Thinking it was a hoax, he dismissed it at first, until curiosity got the better of him and they set a course for the colony. Along with a team compromised of most of the VIP crew, they discovered the distress signal was in fact real, and were immediately attacked by Geth. During the fighting, Snowy was separated from the team when an explosion knocked him off a shallow cliff into a nearby industrial park, where he met Jedi Mistress Vali Raltus while engaging Geth forces. After regrouping and pushing them back, he, Vali and Corvus went after Saren, who Vali had been tracking and revealed he was attacking the colony in search of a Prothean beacon. After just barely missing an opportunity to kill or capture him, Snowy touched the beacon, then was rendered unconscious for the remainder of the battle after being sent a vision by said beacon. He recovered shortly after with little memory of the event. Between missions, Snowy spent a lot of time interacting with others on the Dawn, before turning to assist Q and Fluke Doyle smoke some of dat herb while on a recon mission to attack an Orion base. During the mission, he was ambushed by Orion soldiers while the other two were out scanning the area. Midway through the battle, Ariana del Toro Negro and her cronies made their presence known and attempted to kill him while Zaquel and Dolga fought Fluke and Q. It wasn't until Archer and Mars arrived and Archer was wounded by Ariana that Snowy went on the offensive and attacked Ariana, forcing her to retreat offworld. After the mission, Snowy ended up giving Maria some much needed practice with firearms, which in turn ended up with him succeeding in asking her out on a date during their next off-shore leave. Afterwards, Vali came to him discovering she may have found the next place Saren and his forces would strike: a volcanic world in The XG Nebula called Kaivea. Dividing into a team with Q, Fluke, Discord, and a three man team of Gardexian Shadows lead by Captain Kirla Xadea, Snowy and team secured a Prothean structure while Vali, Gluttony, Maria and a team of Marines that perished shortly after an ambush by the Geth, searched a Forerunner temple. After discovering Saren had already struck the Prothean temple, Snowy discovered it was a trap and had his team make a run for the Forerunner site, where Saren had already ambushed Vali's team and held Maria as a hostage as he turned their Promethean guard against them. After nearly dying from saving Maria from a multi-story fall, plus Saren escaping once again, they returned to the Dawn where Snowy began to recover from his injuries before Ariana del Toro Negro attacked him in his infirmary bed. Personality and Abilities Snowy is quickwitted and somewhat of a smartass. To any of his friends, he is loyal to his comrades. Snowy's expertise is mainly in his knowledge of weaponry and piloting aerospacial craft from small fighters to heavily armed corvettes. He is also skilled in short-to-mid ranged weaponry, hand to hand combat and minor repairs to technology. He lacks in his skills with long ranged weaponry and explosives, and his tolerance to alcohol is somewhat low despite his Irish heritage. Snowy has a number of weapons at his disposal he stores in his hideout. Many of these weaposn are purchased from black market dealers, scavenged from battlefields or salvage, or given as payment for his jobs if the client doesn't have the proper payment. His usual armament for most jobs is listed below. Equipment Firestar10-k.jpg|Firestar 10K Blaster Carbine halo_reach_magnum_by_chief_01-d30jm1i.jpg|M6G Pistol Granada_de_pinchos.jpg|Type 2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade F-187_Battlefront.jpg|F187 Fusion Cutter 640px-Dash_Rendars_comlink.jpg|PAC20 visual wrist comlink 1000px-Seraph_render.png|Seraph Starfighter SnowyZo351dc57543fb3e.jpg|Snowy's Tortoise Insignia *Firestar 10K Blaster Carbine *M6G Pistol *2x Type 2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenades (Spike Grenades) *F187 Fusion Cutter *PAC20 visual wrist comlink *Custom Made pilot's helmet Trivia *Snowy has multiple tattoos. (A snowflake of the back of his neck, "Onslaught" in old english written in between his shoulder blades, "Mushroomhead's X-Face logo on his right palm, his initials "KJS on his left knuckles, a sleeve depicting a tortoise in ancient Spartan armor on a battlefield, and a skull with a tally of his kills on the inside of his right arm, which he adds to when he has time) *His fighter, The Onslaught, is a standard Covenant Seraph painted grey and dark green, opposing the usual mettalic purple that many Covenant vehicles use, with the same Spartan tortoise as an insignia on the left side of the cockpit. *He gets along well with Gardexians *He has a fear of Cryotubes, coming from a nightmare he had when he was little that he froze to death in one. *Snowy's tortoise comes from a comic he wrote when he was still in highschool for fun. He also tagged many buildings and objects with this graphic. *Snowy has two Seraphs. One he got from his former roommate, and another he was given from one of his jobs as payment. *He is an avid fan of industrial metal, including bands like Mushroomhead, Crossbreed, and VentanA. Category:Human/Humanoid Characters